Shades
The Shades are Eelekti for the Arkn that evolved, and eventually fell out of the Silulis into the Lathrym. They are more humanoid in shape and more sentient than most Eelekti. Origin The Shades, like all Eelekti, originated in the Silulis. Originally intended to be Arkn Eelekti, they found new purpose after their evolution; they became nomadic, moving out of the Silulis and eventually establishing a trade network with other races. Biology Anatomy and Appearance A Shade's body is made up of a clay-like substance. This substance, known as Shade-pitch, is somewhat soft and mutable, and tastes like chocolate. It is black in color, and so dark that at night they often resemble shadows (hence their name). Shades possess eyes, which are adapted to see more efficiently in the darkness. They have an appearance like hardened Ethric crystals, and can come in different colors, like gold or black. Shades have also evolved a mouth for eating. Their diet consists of plants, fruit, and fungal life, which provide the nutrients to sustain their strange bodily functions. They can also eat meat, though it is rare for them to do so (as it’s hard for them to digest). Reproduction Shades "reproduce" by scooping out a part of themselves and forming it into a little ball, which is then sprinkled with Aebys. The ball is put in a dark and steamy place to allow it to grow; in time, it will form a newborn Shade. Society and Culture The Shades community has two permanent settlements in the Empyrium (Ravatro and Ankluxor), and many travelling colonies. Ankluxor is is ruled over by the ruler of the Shades, known as the Grand Merchant. The Grand Merchant has the ability to resolve all disputes and helps oversee the trading empire of the Shades. Shades possess extreme intelligence, with an eye for detail and a keen understanding of mechanics as well as mathematics. They can learn to speak many languages. They also have a varied culture of their own, mainly wearing practical leather armors or a set of clothing they know as the Shadescloth. The Shadescloth is a woven garment that is worn close to their body to help them blend into darker environments - much like a catsuit in some regards. Often a Shadescloth is complimented by a sash worn around the waist. They are masters at appearing unassuming and hospitable, which they generally are. They have a personal code of hospitality that can be invoked by any visitor at one of their settlements. If this code, known as the Choragus, is invoked, then this visitor will be treated as a guest in the settlement. They're generally very diplomatic amongst themselves, aiming for democracy and bargaining in most situations. They are industrialized, with a strong work forces, and many Shades are employed. (Sadly, this includes children, as child labor is common amongst the Shade race.) Government If a dispute breaks out, it is brought to the colony’s triad of impartial and blinded Shade judges (known as the Hybaritas) who decide the outcome. If these judges cannot decide, the case is brought to the Grand Merchant who has the final say. Punishments for crimes vary, but most often involve the loss of a body part. Thieves have their hands removed, extremely malevolent swindlers have their tongue cut out and mouth sewn shut, and murderers have the worst fate of all - they have every body part save their head and torso removed, their mouth sewn shut, and are left to bleed out in the wilderness. Technologies and Inner-species Relations Shade technology is steampunk-style, with the ability to make gorgeous trinkets and even more versatile items for adventuring. They do not have the ability to travel to other sub-realms on their own, requiring the tech of other species to do so. However, they do have the ability to make airships. The fleet of airships are mainly stationed in those two permanent settlements mentioned. These airships are styled like giant zeppelins, drifting across the air. These airships are often sold to Arkn cities, and Shades make a lot of money off of maintaining these airships for said Arkn cities. Shades are known as the shopkeepers, courtiers and bartenders of the world. Because they travel frequently, they rely on trade. They are often privy to news and other bits of information from other realms (and are willing to dispense it to anyone, provided you pay the right price). If someone wanted to hunt Relics (for example), that person would trade a little trinket to or do a favor for a Shade, in exchange for a tip about the location of a relic. They also sell items to enterprising adventurers. Shades interact well with a few races, including the Arkn. However, they most certainly do not interact well with Dekn, who see Shades as greedy machine-scavengers and a waste of space. Category:Sub-Species Category:Universe X Category:Species (Universe X) Category:Sub-Species (Universe X)